


Panic v3.0 GSF

by fictionalaspect



Series: Unfinished, Abandoned, Snippets, Bits and Pieces [12]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Poly Family, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have <i>no idea</i> why I thought I could write this, when writing sex between two characters is tricky enough for me as it is. I still like the relationships between the characters, but there is no way in hell I will be able to keep track of all the limbs and orgasms in a five-person sex scene. If anyone wants to finish this one, feel free. It's all yours.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Panic v3.0 GSF

**Author's Note:**

> I have _no idea_ why I thought I could write this, when writing sex between two characters is tricky enough for me as it is. I still like the relationships between the characters, but there is no way in hell I will be able to keep track of all the limbs and orgasms in a five-person sex scene. If anyone wants to finish this one, feel free. It's all yours.

"I have a proposition for you," Brendon stage-whispers into Spencer's ear at 7 am that morning.

Spencer cracks one eye open and takes in the fact that Brendon is mostly naked, wide awake, and sitting on Spencer's chest. Then he closes his eyes again, because none of those things are really an incentive to get up. If he tries hard enough he can probably convince Brendon he's still asleep, and then Brendon will take his 7am propositions to someone else on this bus. Preferably someone who actually wants to suck Brendon's dick at 7am.

"Spencer," Brendon says again, squeezing himself into the bare millimeter of space that Spencer's not currently taking up in his own bunk. "Spence. I'm serious. Wake up."

"Blowjobs are for later," Spencer mumbles. Now he can't roll over to avoid Brendon, because Brendon's in his rolling-over space. Dammit.

"It's not about blowjobs," Brendon says, and that's unusual enough for Spencer open one eye cautiously.

"Then what?" Spencer says. "Brendon, fuck, it's like stupid-o-clock in the morning, what do you want?"

"I need all of you guys to gangbang me," Brendon says, his face entirely serious. "We're going to film it. For Sarah's birthday."

"What," Spencer says flatly, because...what?

"Gangbangs," Brendon says. "Me. Getting one. Sarah's birthday present. Lots of dick."

"Way too early for gangbangs," Spencer says firmly, and goes back to sleep.

—

The next time Spencer opens his eyes, it's to Dallon's hissed stage-whisper of, "Brendon, put some damn pants on, Amelie's on the screen and she can see you." Spencer rolls over, almost falling out of bed before he decides fuck it, he's halfway there already, he might as well get up. He wants to say hi to Breezy and Amelie before Dallon hangs up on Skype.

Brendon and Dallon are sitting on the couch when Spencer stumbles into the lounge, both shirtless, both holding large mugs of coffee. Brendon's grinning at the screen, holding up three fingers, and then two, and then one, and from the scratchy laptop-audio it's clear that he's playing a game with Amelie, who is shrieking and giggling.

"Mmmph," Spencer says, falling down into the seat next to Dallon and mashing his face into Dallon's shoulder.

"Look," Dallon says, to the screen. "Amalie, look, it's Uncle Spencer." Spencer turns his head so he can see the screen, so he can catch a glimpse of her excited face, tucked in next to Breezy's. "Hi baby girl," Spencer says, smiling to himself as Amalie turns her head and whispers something into Breezy's ear. Breezy laughs, her tongue ring flashing. "She wants Uncle Spencer to know she's not a baby anymore," Breezy says, winking at Spencer through the webcamera. Spencer nods, yawning long and loud as Brendon turns the laptop back towards himself.

"Stop stealing my wife and kids," Dallon says mildly, nudging Brendon in the shoulder.

"Stop having adorable kids and then I will," Brendon says, making more muppet faces at the screen.

"Guys, we need to go soon," Breezy says, getting Amalie to wave goodbye to her uncles and her daddy before setting her back down next to the baby's high chair. "It's going to be a long, busy day around here."

"Yeah," Dallon says wistfully. Brendon sets his coffee down, perching his chin on Dallon's shoulder.

"Hey, it's only another week," Breezy says, smiling softly at them. "We'll be okay out here."

"I know _you'll_ be okay, it's me I'm worried about," Dallon says, and then he stops, shaking his head and pasting on a bright smile. "Anyway." He glances over at Brendon, who raises an eyebrow right back at Dallon. "Did you get the email I sent before I called you?" Dallon says. "The one about the, uh. The thing."

"The very special adult thing that's not for little ears?" Breezy says.

"That's the one," Dallon says. "Your thoughts?"

"Uh," Breezy says, glancing off screen and then covering the baby's ears. "I believe the correct phrase would be, hell-to-the-yes-take-pictures," Breezy stage-whispers. "But that's just me."

"Good to know," Brendon says, hiding a smile. He kisses Dallon on the temple and then stands up, and Spencer follows him out into the kitchenette so Dallon can have a few minutes with Breezy on his own.

"You already asked Dallon?" Spencer says, pouring his own cup of coffee out of their tiny-ass coffee maker and then pulling the used filter out so they can brew another pot.

"He was awake," Brendon says, shrugging innocently. "I just said, you know, what do you think, I'm going to get Sarah something really nice for her birthday and take her out surfing when I get back to California and also maybe we're going to film me getting gangbanged so I can send it to her, yes/no?"

"Is this something Sarah actually wants?" Spencer says, rubbing his eyes. "Because I feel like if I was getting a birthday present involving sex, I'd want to be the one having the sex. Just a thought."

"She said something about it once," Brendon says. "Maybe a few times, I don't know. Trust me. She thinks it would be hot."

"Shouldn't we wait until we get back and then she can help us gangbang you?" Spencer points out, because it's not like fucking Brendon is something Sarah can't participate in. "Also, can we think of another word besides 'gangbang?' It's starting to do that weird thing in my head where it loses all meaning." He takes a sip of his coffee.

"It's faster than saying 'everyone fucks Brendon happily and consensually and he likes it,'" Brendon points out.

Spencer thinks about it for a moment and then nods, because, well, Brendon has a point. "If you're sure Sarah's into it," Spencer says dubiously. "If it was me, I'd want to fuck you myself."

"Which is why you'll never get sexy video porn from me as a birthday present," Brendon says, standing on his tiptoes to peck Spencer on the lips. "So you're in?"

"I was never not in," Spencer says. "But I want to call Haley, okay? Just to make sure she's cool with it." Privately Spencer knows there's like a 0.00001% chance that Haley won't be cool with it, but Dallon's always doing that Yoda thing where he talks about trust and open boundaries and communication and damned if Spencer is participating in a consensual-and-loving filthy Brendon gangbang without at least making sure Haley has the option of watching it.

"Duh," Brendon says. "I was going to call her, but I figured I'd let you do the honors."

"Let who do what honors?" Zack says, wandering into the kitchen while skimming through emails on his phone.

"We're all going to fuck Brendon for Sarah's birthday," Spencer says.

"Consensually," Brendon adds. "Roughly. Preferably very hard."

"Panic at the Disco makes a porno?" Zack says, raising an eyebrow. "Classy."

"You want in?" Brendon says. "You can come on my face."

"Unfortunately, little bro, my face-coming days are over," Zack says, patting Brendon on the head. "You know the deal."

"Hey, the door's always open," Brendon says, winking at Zack. "Just figured I'd offer."

"S'cool," Zack says. "One of these days we might take you up on that offer. You guys have thoughts on breakfast yet?"

—

Spencer wanders off after breakfast to call Haley on her lunch break, because his girlfriend has a normal person job and considers 1pm to be afternoon rather than early morning. He doesn't know if Brendon has asked Ian yet, but with three of them on-board, he's pretty sure it's still going to happen even if Ian respectfully declines.

"Hey honey," Haley says, answering on the third ring. "What's up? I need to head back inside soon, but I've got a few minutes. You just wake up?"

"Little while ago," Spencer says. Hearing her voice still makes him ache, even though he usually hears it twice a day. He loves his band and his loves everyone else in their weird, complicated family of a relationship, but Haley's always going to be his girl.  
"Busy day at the office?"

"Not really," Haley says. "The usual controlled mania. We had a rabbit get out of it's carrier today and race down the hall and into the waiting room, which had three cats, a terrier, a pug, two black labs and a few shelter dogs waiting for their appointments. That was fun."

"Ouch," Spencer says. "How's the rabbit?"

"Traumatised, but in one piece," Haley says. "Is it like. Is it bad if I say it was funny? It was _so_ funny. Like, once we got him back in his cage I just started cracking up, because oh my god, he was skidding and hopping all over the place. Poor guy was terrified."

"That's..." Spencer searches for the right word. "Awesome," he finishes, because yeah, as long as the rabbit's okay, that's kind of the best thing he's heard all day. Granted, he's only been awake for an hour, but still.

"He was like FREEEEEEEDOMMMMM oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," Haley says, starting to laugh again. "Anyway. What's your plan for today?"

"Same old, same old," Spencer says. "I think we're about an hour away, and then food, soundcheck, meet-and-greet, hanging out, beer, more food, more beer, and then rocking out."

"Like a boss," Haley agrees. "You bored yet?"

"Kinda," Spencer admits. "Definitely kinda bored. Hey, listen, speaking of. Brendon has this big idea for Sarah's birthday."

"Oh yeah?" Haley says. Spencer can hear the slight change in tone that means she's suddenly paying closer attention.

"Yeah," Spencer says. "Granted, I'm still not sure if it's more of a present for Sarah or for Brendon, but he's got this big idea that we're all going to gangbang him and film it and give it to her."

"All?" Haley says, perking up even further. "Me included?"

"You want to?" Spencer says. "That would be hot. You think you can fly out here?"

"Depends on the day," Haley says. "Unless it's like, a boys thing? Does she want it to be just guys? Is that part of the fantasy?"

"Like I said," Spencer says. "I'm still not actually sure if this is something she really wants or something Brendon dreamed up out of the kindness of his heart and also his desperate need to get fucked."

"You'd think she'd want to be there," Haley muses. "Sarah's pretty into fucking Brendon. She'd love getting to do it with all the boys. She'd kink really hard for that."

"That's what I said," Spencer says. "I don't know. We can totally make it happen, I'm not going to turn that down. But I'm going to maybe call Sarah and suss her out and see if maybe I should just fly her out here. And then she can play dumb until we go and pick her up and then everyone's happy."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Haley says. "I'm down for whatever. I mean, obviously I want to be _there_ , I mean, hello, Brendon's ass, but I might not be able to get off work. Do you think you can Skype me in if I can't make it?"

"Always," Spencer says, grinning into his phone. "I can _always_ Skype you into my gangbangs, baby."

"You're such a sweet talker," Haley says.

"I try," Spencer says.

—

He doesn't get a chance to call Sarah until two days later, after Brendon has secured Ian's interested approval, performing this weird little victory ass-shake in the middle of the bus lounge that has Dallon snickering into his cup of tea.

"You're way too excited about this," Dallon says.

"So much fucking!" Brendon says, dropping down heavily on the couch and then reaching for his guitar with one socked foot. "So much fucking. Of me. It's going to be awesome. "

"I'm not disagreeing with that statement," Dallon says. Brendon's looking away from him, tuning his guitar, but Spencer sees Dallon's expression flash dark and hot for a second in Brendon's direction before Dallon's looking away, catching Spencer's eye and smirking before turning back to Brendon with his usual mellow expression.

"I'm going to go make a phone call," Spencer says, and Brendon and Dallon both make distracted noises of acknowledgement.

He wanders out into the kitchenette, where Ian is making microwave ramen.

"Under no circumstances am I calling Sarah right now," Spencer says, and presses 6 on his speed-dial.

"Okay?" Ian says, raising an eyebrow just as Spencer responds to Sarah's greeting of "Spence!" with a smile and a "Hey, lady."

"But you only call Sarah your lady," Ian says, frowning at Spencer in confusion. "You call Haley 'honey.' " Spencer rolls his eyes.

"Hang on," he says, into the phone, and then he firmly covers the speaker and turns to Ian. "My point is that I'm talking to Sarah and I need you to not tell Brendon," Spencer stage-whispers. "It's about that birthday thing."

"Ooooh," Ian says, nodding with his whole body. His hair bobs a little from the force of it. "OOooh. Right. I'm on it."

"I knew I could rely on you," Spencer says, and Ian gives him a thumbs up.

"Did you just quote A Hard Day's Night?" Sarah says, when Spencer tunes back into their conversation. "That sounded familiar."

"Yeah," Spencer says. Now that he thinks about it, he's not really sure where that came from. It must have lodged in his subconscious from repeated viewings with Jon and Ryan. "Anyway. Sorry about that. "

"It's cool," Sarah says. Whenever she is, it sounds breezy, the wind hissing past the speaker. "What's up?"

"Uh," Spencer says. "Not much." Now that he's talking to Sarah, he's not really sure how to bring the topic of gangbangs up in conversation without ruining the surprise. It's kind of a tough subject to segue into.

"Just missed me, huh?" Sarah says. "That's sweet, bro."

"You know it," Spencer says. "Listen, are you—where are you, anyway?"

"At the beach," Sarah says. "Regan and Shane and I went surfing this morning, and then I came back out here because it's so damn gorgeous out."

"I'm jealous," Spencer says. "I wish I was at the beach."

"You just want to perv on my cute bikini," Sarah says.

"Well," Spencer says. "Yeah. But I also want to go to the beach. Which one are you wearing?"

"I'm not telling," Sarah says. Her voice is low and throaty, like she's lying on her back while talking into the phone. "You have to imagine it for yourself."

Spencer blinks at his phone. "Are you trying to have phone sex with me while you're at the beach?" Spencer says, and Ian chokes and coughs on his ramen.

"No," Sarah says, giggling. "Man, you need to get laid more if hearing me say that turned you on. Go find Brendon and make him suck your dick or something."

"He's working on demos with Dallon," Spencer says. "But Ian's here."

"Well, there you go," Sarah says, still laughing.

"He's eating ramen," Spencer says. "I don't think he wants to suck my dick right now." Ian shrugs at Spencer, tilting his head in a 'hey, maybe in a few minutes' sort of way. Spencer reaches down to adjust himself, trying to focus. He's supposed to be accomplishing something here. Spencer is a stealthy poly sex ninja.

"Speaking of," Spencer says, deciding to just bite the bullet and go for it. There's just no way to bring up the topic casually. "What do you think about gangbangs?"

"Dude," Sarah says. "I told you. _Beach._ "

"You can answer that question with a yes or a no without giving anything away," Spencer says. "Also shut up, you'd love it if one of us talked you off at the beach and you had to just listen and make sure no one noticed."

"Mmm," Sarah says, and yeah, Spencer's pretty sure her voice just dropped another half-register. Fuck. He really _is_ going to need someone to suck him off after this conversation.

"That would be hot," Sarah says. "You want to do it?"

"Gangbangs," Spencer says. "Answer the question first."

"Duh," Sarah says. "Are there people who don't like gangbangs?"

"Right," Spencer says. "But like. Okay. If you had the choice between watching one, and getting to participate in one, what would you pick?"

"I think you should tell me about both options using a lot of descriptive words, and then I'll decide," Sarah says.

"Uh," Spencer says. "Well, I mean. It's the same gangbang both times. It's just a question of whether you want to be the one doing the fucking, or you want to watch."

"I want to watch _and_ do the fucking," Sarah says decisively. "I want all of it."

"See, that's what I said," Spencer says, giving himself a mental fist-bump. "Okay. So next week, do you think you can fly out here?"

"For gangbangs?" Sarah says, perking up audibly.

"Please tell me you're not sitting next to a family with small children," Spencer says. "But yeah, it's—I kind of already ruined the surprise, and I'm sorry. Brendon has this big plan for your birthday, but when I heard it all I could think of was that you'd like it a lot more if you actually got to play."

"Awwww," Sarah says. "He got me a gangbang for my birthday?" She sounds honestly touched, and Spencer doesn't know whether to laugh or concede yet again just how much Brendon and Sarah are meant for each other. He laughs anyway.

"Yeah," Spencer says. "I'm sorry if I ruined it, although he's planning lots of other stuff for you too. But I think you should pretend not to know, and then we'll fly you out here and it can be a surprise for _him_ , too. And then everyone's happy."

"Is it going to be everyone?" Sarah says. "Breezy and Haley and you guys and all of us?"

"Haley and Breezy will be there in spirit," Spencer says. "And in Skype. But no, it's just...you and the boys. And Brendon."

"Oh fuck," Sarah says, practically _growls,_ and Spencer needs to jerk off like, yesterday. He rubs his fingers along the inseam of his jeans.

"You know what," Sarah says, and there's a sudden shuffling of movement, like she's standing up. "Fuck the phone sex. Fuck the beach. I'm going home right now and getting off." Spencer swallows. "And no, before you ask, there's no one around to hear me say that and I'm not scarring anyone's children," Sarah says. "I'm all the way up at the far end of the beach. But—Spence," she says, and there's something dark and a little desperate in her voice. "Spencer, that's like. Fuck, that's so hot."

"Anyway you want it," Spencer promises, and means it wholeheartedly. "Anything you want. You're in charge."

"Of Brendon?" Sarah says.

"Of all of us," Spencer says, glancing over at Ian, who's nodding hurriedly and emphatically in agreement. "It's your birthday."

"Best birthday present _ever_ ," Sarah says. "Okay, I need to hang up and drive. I'll call you guys later."

"Have fun," Spencer says, and then the line goes dead. Spencer breathes out a thick lungful of air.

"She likes it?" Ian says, resting his head on Spencer's shoulder from behind.

"She loves it," Spencer says. "Fuck, I need to jerk off. We can't let Brendon know I'm jerking off, because then he'll want to know why. Fuck. How is she so good at the phone sex voice? She's so good at that."

"You just love her because she's shameless," Ian says, starting to steer Spencer back towards the bunks, one of his hands pressed low on Spencer's stomach.

"That too," Spencer says. "Are you coming with?"

"I have important dick-sucking duties to attend to," Ian says, grinning, and Spencer's stomach does that familiar flip-flop thing that seems to happen all the time these days, now that he's aware enough to accept it. He loves Ian's smile. He loves it when Ian sucks his dick, too, but Spencer's pretty sure it's the smile that has him riding that warm glow right now.

"Awesome," Spencer says. "I'll return the favor."

"Even better," Ian says, sliding one hand down to squeeze at Spencer's dick as they tumble into the nearest bunk.


End file.
